The Thoughts Asylum
by Serpent In Red
Summary: A home for some of the drabbles (under 1,000 words) that I've written for the prompts challenges over at LiveJournal. The main pairing is, of course, Hermione/Tom Marvolo Riddle-Lord Voldemort. Some drabbles will be serious, some will be silly. Different genres and ratings for each story. Warnings will be provided at the beginning of each chapter. Read at your own discretion.
1. Entertainment

**A/N**: Basically, I started this thread so that I can have a home for some of the drabbles (under 1,000 words) that I write for the prompts challenges over at LiveJournal.

~-0-~

**Notes**: Serp wants to write a sappy story, so a sappy story she will write.

~-0-~

**Summary**: The first time he declared his love towards her …

******Disclaimer**: Everything from the Potterverse belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am not making any profit from this.

**Rating**: M

**Warning/s**: AU, adult themes, mentions of adult themes, sappiness

**Betas**: None. Be afraid. Very afraid. Or basically ... run.

**Prompt Challenge**: fanfic100

**Prompt**: 034. Not Enough

~-0-~

**Entertainment**

"I love you."

The barely audible hiss shouldn't have been so easily heard, especially with her panting so loudly.

A satisfied, almost obsessed, gaze entered his eyes as he observed her. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he brought her closer to him. He heard her taking in a sharp breath, and that pleased him immensely. However, it was simply not enough for him. He wanted so much more from her. Raising his free hand, he brushed a single finger sensually down her cheek, connecting the beads of sweat on her face.

Then, with a flick of his wrist, she moaned, her voice weak, and he knew that the only reason her body wasn't moving was because she was simply too tired.

"Look at me, Hermione," he said softly, tipping her chin upwards so that her eyes were staring at him.

A sigh left his lips as she determinedly tried to concentrate her stare on the snake-like man in front of her.

"How does it feel like to have finally taught the Dark Lord how to love?" he asked.

She didn't answer him, though the look in her eyes was enough.

A high, cold laugh resounded throughout the cell as he stepped away from her. "How can I not love you when you've provided me with so much entertainment after Potter's death?"

"Go to hell," she said through gritted teeth in answer to his mockery.

His non-existent eyebrow quirked upwards in amusement, and his contentment rose to another level, knowing that he had defeated her once more—he'd forced her to speak again.

However, he still wanted to finish the evening off with a perfect ending.

With a flick of his wand, he cast another torturing spell towards her.

~-0-~

**A/N**: Serp slinks off.


	2. Afterlife

**Summary**: After so many years of toiling, she finally was on her way to rest in peace.

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt Challenge**: Quill it or Die Trying

**Prompt**: 040. Hell

**Disclaimer**: Everything from the Potterverse belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am not making any profit from this.

**Betas**: None. Be afraid. Very afraid.

**Warnings**: Angst(?)

~-0-~

**Afterlife**

Many people might complain, if they had been in her shoes. After all, death was already a touchy subject, and dying at such a young age of sixty-three would've rendered many people speechless and angry.

However, if she absolutely had to lay the verdict down, life had been kind to her. Looking back at the adventures she'd had, she was grateful for them. Not to say that she was glad that Lord Voldemort nearly took over the world, but meeting Harry, becoming his friend, and helping him through thick and thin were things that she wouldn't exchange the world for.

Therefore, she hardly thought about complaining when she took her last breath in life, despite saddened by the fact that she might not see Harry or Ron or her children again for a long time—if there was indeed an afterlife.

And an afterlife there was, she realized when she opened her eyes and discovered that she was no longer lying in her bed at home. Instead, she found herself someplace that reminded her strongly of the Entrance Chamber back in the Department of Mysteries, except there were far many more doors here.

For a moment, she wondered if she could still do magic in the afterlife and if she had her wand at all. Since she still had on the clothes she was wearing when she died, she immediately checked the wand holster up her sleeve and was more than relieved to find it there. Now, she only had to check if magic still worked.

After randomly choosing a door, she walked up to it and cautiously pulled it open, her wand at the ready. A cold draft blew out and the moment she peered inside, she was almost frustrated to find that there was nothing inside, just a long tunnel of darkness.

_Hopefully, that's not the case with all of the doors._

Shutting the door, she took a step back before flicking her wand at it. Happiness surged through her body as she gazed at the fiery X that was now imprinted there. The afterlife didn't seem to be too bad after all, especially when all the fatigue and weakness she had been suffering from while she was alive seemed to have disappeared.

However, her feelings of elation soon died out when she'd opened door after door, only to find dark tunnels in all of them.

Was she supposed to just pick one and walk down it?

That thought didn't sit well with her at all. However, that seemed like the only right answer when she kept getting confronted with dark tunnels whenever she opened a door.

And finally, she was left with only two more doors. Taking a deep breath, she extended her arm and opened the one on her right. Bright light spilled through the doorway, and it took her a couple of seconds to adjust her eyes to the difference in lighting. However, once she did, her mouth dropped opened.

Without thinking any further, she stepped into the room, her eyes shining brightly as she eyed the enormous collection of bookshelves, each stuffed to the maximum with tomes. She hardly even noticed it when the door slammed shut behind her, dissolving into nothingness before being replaced by another bookshelf filled with books.

The soft tappings of her shoes were the only sounds that echoed through the room as she walked down the aisles, and she would've continued staring at the books in awe if she hadn't caught a glimpse of black from the corner of her eye. Before she could turn around, however, her arms snapped to her sides, and she toppled over, landing on her back.

It couldn't be. It just simply couldn't be. It had to be a dream. Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to punish her _**after**_ her death, could it? It wouldn't—it _**couldn't**_ possibly condemn her to hell after all she'd done—

She stared in horror as he walked up to her, his bare feet hardly making a sound on the floor as his black robes swirled around them like an ominous cloud.

How could he possibly be here? His soul was split apart. He shouldn't be here, not like this, not in this way—

"Hermione Granger," he hissed, a vicious smirk gracing his snake-life features. "Pleased to make your … _**acquaintance**_."


End file.
